


Accustomed to Your Presence

by Koltarmi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ace!Nines, All Human AU, Canon-Typical Violence, DEArtfest, Happy Ending, I gave connor and nines amanda's last name, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Jane Austen AU, M/M, Nines is a doctor, Octopunk Media, Period-Typical Homophobia, a la wenworth in persuasion, after a little trouble, all that they desire.” austen, and gavin is a captain, ofc it's jane “My characters shall have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koltarmi/pseuds/Koltarmi
Summary: Captain Gavin Reed receives an invitation from his aunt to return to Hargrove House, the place he spent his childhood at after his parents passed away. Unable to resist the chance to show-off to his estranged family, he accepts. What he doesn't expect is the town's new doctor, Richard "Nines" Stern. As their friendship turns into something more, will either of them act or let the chance at love pass them by?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. “Life seems but a quick succession of busy nothings.”

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to #deartfest! As soon as I saw this prompt, I knew I needed to write it. I was on an Austen kick and had a bunch of ideas. I'm koltarmi on tumblr if you want follow me and see a moodboard I made for this fic!
> 
> Chapter title is from Austen's "Mansfield Park"
> 
> A shout out and thanks to AJ in the Octopunk Media discord for beta-reading!

Gavin has always gravitated to the sea. 

He remembers the manor his family lived in and the sea cliffs he could see from his bedroom window. The sunny days spent at the beach with his parents seemed endless. The sea was always present in the background of his happiest childhood memories. 

That was all before his father died of apoplexy. Shortly following his death, his mother fell gravely ill before passing away in her sleep.

At the age of ten, Gavin had lost his parents in a matter of months, their deaths taking the last vestiges of his childhood with them.

With the news of her younger brother and sister-in-law’s passing, Lady Maria Kamski arranged for her young nephew to live with her own family at Hargrove House, their estate in Hertfordshire. Her own child, Elijah, was close in age to Gavin and she was certain they would become the best of companions. Her husband, Sir Henry Kamski, on the other hand, had a different idea in mind. 

The older man took every opportunity to remind Gavin that it was their generosity that kept him clothed and fed. He was told on a daily basis that although he was a relative, he would never be worthy of the Kamski name. Instead of being given a proper room, Gavin was forced to sleep in the drafty attic. By the time Ada was born, Gavin was treated more like a footman than a member of the family. 

The one thing Gavin and his uncle had in common was their temper; specifically the lack thereof to hold it. Insolence of any kind was not tolerated. In Sir Henry’s eyes, it appeared Gavin’s mere existence and his inability to hold his tongue was a violation of that rule. The scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and the various bruises he sustained over the years were constant reminders of his uncle’s cruelty. The rest of the family never intervened in Sir Henry’s treatment of Gavin. They were more than happy to remain passive bystanders. Living with the Kamskis also meant there was a constant comparison between him and his cousins’ achievements, whether it was Elijah’s intellect or Ada’s cleverness. 

Gavin eventually found solace in the books he would borrow from the family’s expansive library, his memories, and the knowledge that his father’s will dictated that his family’s old manor by the sea would be his when he came of age. 

However on his eighteenth birthday, when Gavin asked for the keys to his family home, Sir Henry laughed at him, stating he had sold it years ago. His future had been sold to the highest bidder without his consent.

Less than a week later, all of Gavin’s worldly possessions were packed in a single bag as he headed towards the Royal Navy Academy in Portsmouth, leaving Sir Henry a parting gift of a black eye.

* * *

Living aboard the  _ HMS Jericho  _ was tough, but Gavin found it preferable compared to living with the Kamskis. He’d take flogging and a bout of dysentery any day over living under the same roof as Sir Henry. 

Not only did he have more freedom, Gavin enjoyed the work. More importantly, he was good at it. By the time he was thirty-two years old, he had become Captain of his own ship.

Returning to England after the Napoleonic Wars, Gavin received two unexpected pieces of news: the first being Sir Henry’s death. The second was an invitation to spend time at Hargrove House. It appeared the Kamskis had found out about his success and were eager to make amends with the family’s former black sheep.

Considered a good man by his peers and fellow officers, Gavin knew he had no reasonable reason to go back to Hargrove House. However, the petty, irrational, and bitter side of him gladly accepted the invitation.


	2. “It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy; — it is disposition alone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin arrives at Hargrove House and meets the new neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Sense and Sensibility
> 
> Life has been crazy and for some reason, my draft deleted so sorry for the delay! Once again, thanks to AJ in the Octopunk Media discord for beta-reading.

Hargrove House is as imposing as he remembers it. The term _house_ truly did not capture the air of grandioseness Gavin could feel suffocating him the moment the mansion came within his sight. 

The doors to the rented coach are hardly open half an inch before he spots his aunt beaming at him.

“Gavin, you’ve become such a handsome man!” Lady Maria Kamski pulled him into a tight embrace. 

He had wondered how long it would take before the ass-kissing began. It seemed his aunt was ready from the get go. Patting the older woman on the back, she finally let go when the young woman behind her spoke up. 

“Mother, please contain yourself and release our _dearest_ cousin. He did not survive Napoleon’s forces just to be suffocated by you.” 

Ada, the bright-eyed and blonde-haired little girl he knew at 18, had grown up. She stood before them and the slightest smirk that graced her lips betrayed her otherwise stoic expression. From her dry tone, it was clear she had been instructed by her mother to be complimentary. Gavin, at the very least, could appreciate her subtlety when it came to the art of flattery. 

“Let’s not stand here any longer,” Maria said. “I’ll call for some tea. We have so much to catch up on.” 

As they were seated in the drawing room, Gavin realized their small party was missing a smug presence. 

“Where’s Elijah?” he asked. “Don’t tell me he’s pacing in the study and having philosophical debates with himself again.” 

Maria laughed as if he had told the funniest joke in the world. “Oh no,” she sighed, her face growing somber. “Since my dear Sir Henry passed, god bless his soul, Elijah has been so busy overseeing the transfer of everything. He’s currently on his way to Antigua to deal with some unpleasantness at the sugar plantations.” 

He had been ready to give the older woman the benefit of the doubt. After all, he wasn’t the only victim of Sir Henry’s unruly temper, but Gavin’s jaw clenched tightly at her words. 

He huffed as the tea was brought into the room. “ _Unpleasantness_? That’s a funny way of saying people fighting against their forced enslavement.” 

Maria froze as she stuttered to find the right words to say. “I...um…Well-” 

“Ma’am, Lord Connor Stern and Doctor Stern are here,” Johnson, the butler, announced. 

Pleased that she no longer had to explain herself, Maria rose as the footsteps of her two guests echoed through the foyer. “Oh, it seems with the excitement of your arrival, I completely forgot that we were expecting visitors. Gavin, I must introduce you to them.” 

Following suit, Gavin stood up from his seat to greet his aunt’s stuffy rich friends. He was taken aback at first when he found himself looking at two identical young men. His aunt’s snobby friends were identical twins no less. 

No, upon closer inspection while the two men had similar features there were slight subtleties Gavin noticed. The taller of the two brothers sported a stoic expression which only served to make his features look even more sharp and severe. In contrast, the shorter man possessed an air of levity apparent in the fine lines around his eyes and mouth that indicated he smiled often.

After Ada and Maria dipped into polite curtsies, Maria walked towards the men with a smile full of motherly affection on her face. 

“Lord Stern and Doctor Stern. Lovely to see the both of you. You remember my daughter, Ada, of course?” 

The shorter of the two men nodded and easily grinned back. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to see you and Mrs. Myers.” 

It was only then that Gavin noticed the gold band on Ada’s ring finger.

“It’s my pleasure to introduce you to my dear nephew, Captain Gavin Reed. He’s just returned from the war and was gracious enough to grant us a visit.” 

The shorter man stepped forward and approached to shake Gavin’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.” 

The taller man also offered his hand. His piercing grey eyes reminded Gavin of terrible storms that had the power to destroy ships and throw men overboard. “Thank you for your service,” the taller man said, his voice was a slight octave lower than his brother.

Suppressing a chill down his spine Gavin nodded and took a much needed step back. “It was my pleasure.” 

“I was quite disheartened to hear the news of your mother’s passing. Amanda was a dear friend and she’ll be terribly missed,” Maria interjected. “How are you feeling, Lord Stern?”

The shorter man nodded, his smile transforming into a thin line. “It’s been hard on the both of us,” he replied, gesturing to his brother who stood beside him. “I’m sure you understand. I can’t imagine Sir Henry’s passing was easy to deal with. However, Mother wouldn’t want us to focus on such maudlin subjects, would she?” 

“You’re quite right,” Maria agreed enthusiastically. “If you’re not in a rush, you should join us for tea.” 

“We wouldn’t want to intrude,” replied the brother who had to be Doctor Stern.

“Nonsense! Sit down and I’ll call for more,” she said. She gestured for Lord Stern to sit down in the spot she previously occupied beside Ada as she moved to a chair. Meaning the only available spot for the doctor was beside Gavin.

The moment they sat down, Maria began peppering the two of them with a variety of questions ranging from the details of their lodgings in Hertfordshire to some bits of London gossip she had caught wisps of. As they continued chatting, Gavin lightly tapped his finger against the tea saucer to keep his restlessness at bay. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” said Doctor Stern. “But I remember you mentioned having some magnolia trees planted in the garden. The weather is pleasant today and I would like to see the tree while they’re in full bloom.” 

Given the opportunity to show off the lavish home, Maria Kamski’s face brightened suddenly. “What an excellent idea! I’m afraid you’ll have to go out without me. Too much sun gives me the most terrible headaches, but Ada will give you a wonderful tour of our grounds. Gavin, dear, your room will be ready by the time you come in if you want to rest or change before supper.” 

“Will I be sleeping in the attic again? I think I left a book of mine up there.” 

At the confused looks of the two brothers’ faces, Maria laughed nervously. “Oh, you’re so funny, Gavin. You’ll be staying in a guest room, of course.” 

Putting on his most smug smile, Gavin replied, “Amazing what a title and money can get you.” Impatient to get outside, he walked towards the back doors that led to the garden. 

He enjoyed the fresh air and warm afternoon sun for a few quiet moments before the rest joined him outside. 

“The magnolia trees are further back in the gardens,” Ada said. “But we’ve made a few improvements here and there, if you would like to see them?” 

While Doctor Stern nodded, Lord Stern replied with an eager grin, “Lead the way, Mrs. Myers.” 

As Ada led them through the garden, Gavin fell several steps behind, taking the opportunity to stretch his limbs after the long carriage ride. However, Doctor Stern noticed his slow steps and slowed down himself to match Gavin’s pace. They walked silently side by side as the distance between them Ada and the other had widened considerably. 

“I presume that you prefer the outdoors, Captain?” the doctor asked. 

Gavin nodded. “I do. The only thing that can stop you out here are the elements.” 

Looking ahead, he noticed Ada stumble, grabbing on to Lord Stern’s arm to steady herself. 

“Your brother seems like a good person. He should be careful around Ada.” 

A curious look appeared on the taller man’s face. “What should he be careful of?” 

“Did you ever get the chance to to meet Sir Henry Kamski?” Gavin asked. 

“No, I did not.” 

“Be glad you didn’t. He was an unpleasant man with a hell of a temper,” Gavin said. “When I left Hargrove, Ada was five years old, but the way she holds herself and the look in her eyes; they all remind me of her father.” 

“You’re quite observant and blunt,” Doctor Stern noted. 

Gavin smirked and the doctor’s word choice. “I might have grown up with the Kamskis, but Sir Henry made it very clear I did not belong at Hargrove. Thought I was too outspoken and defiant,” he said, scratching at the scar on his nose. 

“Since you’ve offered your honest opinion, may I be as bold to offer mine?” 

Gavin nodded. 

“I don’t know if you’re aware of the fact that Mrs. Meyers is widowed. It’s clear Mrs. Kamski wants her to remarry. When my brother and I first arrived, she was equally attentive to both of us, until she discovered Connor,” he gestured at his brother in front of him. “Is older than I and the heir to our father’s fortune.” 

Gavin sighed as he processed the new information. “She is definitely her father’s daughter, calculating mind and all. Did she get your hopes up?” 

Doctor Stern firmly shook his head. “No, not at all. I am a bachelor of my own volition.”

“No one has ever caught your eye before?” 

“I’ve met plenty of pleasant and attractive people,” the doctor said. “None of which I could connect to on an intellectual or emotional level.” 

As the magnolia trees came into their view, Doctor Stern paused in his steps, glancing at Ada and Connor in the distance. 

“Society dictates that we have to be the most amiable versions of ourselves, which is quite frankly something I find draining. I want to thank you for our conversation, Captain Reed,” he said. “It was quite…refreshing. However, I think we should take your advice and catch up with my brother and your cousin.”

Gavin chuckled. He never thought he would be thanked for his lack of propriety. 

“Anytime,” he replied.


End file.
